


The Past Returns

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick watches his lover deal with a former nemimsis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Returns

Rick watched Ron Saris leave the station. The man walked past Rick’s lover and then turned to taunt him. Rick silently prayed that Horatio’s better angel would persevere and keep his lover from harming Saris.

He wouldn’t blame the redhead if he responded to Saris’ taunts with violence, because Rick had been sorely tempted to wipe the floor with the bastard earlier.

Saris had contacted Rick’s boss offering himself up as a confidential informant, thus causing Rick to escort the man into the station for a small meet and greet with Horatio and Frank Tripp.

The man had had the gall to taunt Horatio using Rick’s pet name for the redhead. It was a pointed look from his lover that had stopped him, but the temptation had remained.

Rick walked out of the station and joined Horatio. “Let’s go home and forget about that bastard.”

“That is the best thing I’ve heard all day,” Horatio replied with a soft smile. He took hold of Rick’s hand, led him to his Hummer and the ride home.

fin


End file.
